debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Ness
Summary Ness (ネス, Nesu) is the silent main protagonist of Earthbound (Mother 2 in Japan), and is analogous to Ninten and Lucas in their respective games. He greatly enjoys baseball; not only are most of his weapons various types of baseball bats, but he can also equip several baseball caps. In the Earthbound Player's Guide, he is said to wear a special baseball cap with his favorite team's logo on the front. At the beginning of Earthbound, Ness is awoken from a sound sleep by the impact of the meteorite north of his house in Onett. His mother and sister are agitated, but Ness leaves to find out what happened. After meeting up with Lier X. Agerate and Pokey Minch, he returns home and tries to get back to sleep. Soon thereafter, Pokey arrives and demands that Ness help him look for his little brother, who has gone missing during the calamity surrounding the impact. After a pep-talk from his mother, Ness, Pokey and King go back out to the hillside, where they find Picky (who reveals it was Pokey who actually ran away). They also encounter Buzz-Buzz, an insectoid warrior who has returned from the future to warn Ness of the threat that Giygas poses to the universe. It is from Buzz-Buzz that Ness learns of the prophecy surrounding his future; that he, along with the help of two other boys and one girl, will stand against Giygas and save the universe from total annihilation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | Low 2-C Name: Ness Origin: Earthbound/Mother 2 Gender: Male Age: 12-13 Classification: Human Boy, Psychic, The Chosen One Attack Potency: At least City level (On par with the rest of the Chosen Four when they were about to take on enemies like the Ghost of Starman, who are still fought by the end of the game. Can also fight against the Sanctuary Guardians such as Thunder and Storm, who regularly causes storms throughout the battle which requires this much energy), can ignore durability with some PSI attacks notably PK Flash | Macrocosmic level+ (Touched the Truth of the Universe, which was described as being both space and time. Created Magicant, which was stated to be an entire universe in the original text. His psychic consciousness overlapped everything in the universe, which allowed him to confront Giygas) Dimensionality: 3-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Unknown | Omnipresent (His psychic consciousness became one with the universe) Combat Speed: FTL | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: FTL (Should scale to Lucas, who is able to dodge light based attacks from the K9000) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''(Able to lift a submarine alongside Paula and Jeff) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: City Class (Can hurt the Ghost of Starman) | Macrocosmic level+ (Mostly relies on physical attacks to deal damage. Could slightly harm Giygas before he became more powerful) Durability: At least City level | At least Macrocosmic level+ (Became one with everything in the universe and shielded the party from Giygas attacks) Fate Manipulation and his reliance on Truth of the Universe makes him hard to kill Stamina: High (Can fight for long periods of time, can take mortal wounds and still manage to heal himself), higher as a robot. | Infinite (Became one with the universe) Range: Extended melee range with his bat. Hundreds of meters with PSI. Low Macroversal to High Macroversal+ via Telepathy (Can communicate with the Truth of the Universe and The Player) | Macrocosmic+, Low Macroversal to High Macroversal+ via Telepathy (Same as before) Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Magicant= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Highly proficient in using Bats, Yo-Yo's, and Sling shots), Immortality (Type 4, 6, 8 and 9. Can tank fatal wounds and still manage to win a battle. View's death in some cases incapacitation as a "Bad dream" and will return back to his previous save due to Truth of the Universe protection. His true form is that of the universe itself), Limited Existence Erasure (Only to pencil and octopus-shaped objects), Limited Power Bestowal (PSI users can give PSI abilities to other PSI users), PSI (Capable of affecting both non-physical and non-sentient beings), Teleportation, Summoning (Can summon The Player should the best outcome require it), Telekinesis (Was able to move his bottle as a baby, and via PK Rockin), Telepathy (Regularly communicates with animals that cannot speak. Can communicate with the Truth of the Universe and The Player), Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Which can induce Paralysis, Uncontrollable Crying, Durability Negation, and Confusion/Strangeness) , Healing, Can Inflict and remove status ailments (Such as Sleep, Paralysis, Uncontrollable Crying, and Confusion/Strangeness), Forcefield Creation (For non-psychic attacks only, also grants Attack Reflection at the Beta level), Can harm intangible and Non-Corporeal beings (Capable of hitting ghosts and the Starmen), Power Absorption (Capable of absorbing the Sanctuary Bosses powers), Passive Fate Manipulation via the Truth of the Universe (Can manipulate fate on a universal scale), Limited Electricity Manipulation (With the Franklin Badge, he's capable of completely reflecting Lightning based attacks back at the enemy), Statistics Amplification with Defense Spray and Sudden Guts Pills, Explosion Manipulation with Bombs and Super Bombs, Poison Manipulation with various items (Pharaoh's Curse, Snake, Snake Bag, Viper), Ectoplasm Manipulation with the Pharaoh's Curse, Sound Manipulation with Stag Beetles, Transformation and Fire Manipulation with Bag of Dragonite, Limited Resistance to Time Stop (Can dodge attacks even while Dali's Clock freezes time), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, Confusion, Uncontrollably crying, and Sleep Manipulation) with various pendants, Sleep Manipulation with higher tier arm bands (Pixie's Bracelet, Cherub's Band, and the Goddess Band all increase resistance to Hypnosis while lowering resistance to Brainshock), Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Morality Manipulation, and Madness Manipulation (Able to slightly resist Giygas’s influence during the journey until it became an issue later on when he created Magicant. Can fight and defeat the Mani Mani statue, whose powers were able to turn people greedy and selfish, without being affected) |-|Post-Magicant=Same as before, but more powerful, All previous abilities. Nigh-Omniscience, Cosmic Awareness, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1 and 3, Apple of Eden had a hard time reading the Chosen's Four Future. Despite Giygas changing the past and fighting him there, he did not suffer any change in the present time.), Immortality (Type 1) (Became one with the universe's spacetime), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Large Size (Type 8) (Became the universe), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation (Created Magicant, which was stated to be an entire universe in the original text), Creation and Subjective Reality (Can create items such as equipment and weapons and bring them to the real world), Absorption (Absorbed the entirety of Magicant), Fusionism, Possible Avatar Creation (Can exist in a physical body after becoming one with the universe), Can likely damage Abstracts beings (Capable of slightly hurting Giygas before he became more powerful), Higher-Dimensional Existence (His consciousness was stated to have become one with the universe, though he appears to still possess a 3-D body), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Touched the Truth of the Universe and became one with the universe), Theoretically would have access to numerious Psychic abilities, which includes: Heat Manipulation and Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Beam Spam which also grants Durability Negation, Nonexistent Physiology Negation (Should be comparable to Ninten, who can make a nonexistent NPC exist as long as he thinks about him), Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Able to defend against Physical and Psychic attacks. Also grants Attack Reflection), Danmaku, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction, Can negate shields, Portal Creation & Dimensional Travel (Can slip through 4-D space to escape battles), Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, Confusion, Uncontrollably Crying, Sleep Manipulation, and Blindness) (Due to the fact that Ness obtained Ultimate intelligence granted by the Truth of the Universe, he should have all knowledge on PSI), High Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Could survive the Creation of Giygas's Dimension, as well as all his changes to the battle area and his attacks), Void Manipulation (Could fight in Giygas's Dimension of darkness, which is able to absorb Paula's call for help), Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, and Madness Manipulation (Defeated Ness's Nightmare back in Magicant, allowing him to fully resist Giygas's influence). Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Bats *'Cracked Bat:' Ness's starting bat, the weakest one. Raises his offense by 4. *'Tee Ball Bat Bat:' A stronger bat Ness gets. Raises his offense by 8. *'Sand Lot Bat:' A much stronger bat then previously. Raises his offense by 15. *'Minor League Bat:' A much stronger bat then previously. Raises his offense by 26. *'Mr. Baseball Bat:' A much stronger bat then previously. Raises his offense by 38. *'T-rex's Bat:' A much stronger bat then previously. Raises his offense by 48. *'Hall of Fame Bat:' A much stronger bat then previously. Raises his offense by 62. *'Ultimate Bat:' A stronger bat Ness gets. Contrary to its name, this is not Ness' ultimate weapon. Raises his offense by 62. *'Magicant Bat:' A bat he gains from his journey in his Magicant. A much stronger bat then previously. Raises his offense by 80. *'Legendary Bat:' The second-strongest bat Ness can get. It increases his offense stat by 110, making it more powerful than the Gutsy Bat, though it lacks the Guts bonus the Gutsy Bat provides. *'Casey Bat:' The strongest bat Ness can get. It increases Ness' Offense stat by 125, making it the strongest overall of his weapons, but will only hit 25% of the time under normal circumstances. However, its accuracy and the chance of it scoring SMAAAASH!! hits increases as Ness' party members are knocked out, and while fighting opponents much stronger than the party. In addition, if used directly from the inventory, its accuracy is increased. *'Gutsy Bat:' Ness' ultimate weapon. It raises his Offense by 100 and Guts by 127. Other Equippable Weapons *'Yo-yo:' First found by Ness. Can be bought at a drugstore. It is bought for $29 and sold for $14. This item increases the offense by 6. *'Trick Yo-yo:' Another item found by Ness and Jeff. It is bought at the Fourside Department Store. It is bought for $998 and sold for $499. This item increases the offense by 46. *'Combat Yo-yo:' Another item found by Ness and co. It is bought at the Deep Darkness Arms Dealer. It is bought for $1148 and sold for $574. This item increases the offense by 54. *'Slingshot:' A standard slingshot. First bought and obtained by Ness in the Twoson Dept. Store, and bought for $89. It is sold for $44, and increases the offense of a party member by 12 points. *'Bionic Slingshot:' An enhanced version of the standard slingshot. Obtained by Ness and co. in the Saturn Valley Shop for $449. This item can be sold for $224, and it increases the offense of a party member by 32 points. |-|Limited/Unlimited Use Items= *'Bag of Dragonite:' Use to turn into a dragon for a single attack against your enemies. *'Bomb:' Damages an enemy when used during battle. Because of its explosive power, it may effect others besides the target creature. Gone after one use. *'Handbag Strap:' Freezes an enemy during battle. *'Insecticide:' Deals 100 damage to any arthropod-based enemies. *'Mummy Wrap:' Freezes an enemy during battle. *'Pair of dirty socks:' When used during battle, the enemy gets so nauseous from the ripe odor, they cannot fight. Gone after one use. *'Pharoh's Curse:' An ectoplasmic ooze is disgorged out of the dreadful box, and the enemy may be poisoned. Gone after one use. *'Rust Promoter:' Quickly rusts metallic enemies when used during battle. The enemy will take about 200 points of damage. Gone after one use. *'Rust promoter DX:' Causes almost instantaneous rusting when used on metallic enemies during battle. The enemy will take about 400 points of damage. Gone after one use. *'Shyness Book:' As the title says, it helps one overcome shyness. *'Snake:' When used during battle, it bites the enemy and disappears. It may also poison the enemy. *'Snake Bag:' During battle, a snake pops out of the bag and bites the enemy. There are thousands of small snakes living in the bag, so you should be able to use it over and over again. It can possibly poison the enemy, too. *'Stag Beetle:' By throwing this at the enemy during battle, the enemy is shocked and stops moving. Gone after one use. *'Super Bomb:' Able to dish out some heavy-duty destruction in combat. Because of its explosive power, it may effect others besides the target creature. Gone after one use. *'Toothbrush:' Freezes an enemy during battle. *'Viper:' When used during battle, it bites the enemy and disappears. It always poisons the enemy. *'Xterminator spray:' Deals 200 points of damage to any bug when used during combat. Can be used many times. *'Zombie Paper:' Similar to fly paper, but used to trap wandering zombies. |-|Equippable Defense Items= *'Travel Charm:' Provides protection from Paralysis. *'Great Charm:' Speed increases by 5. Raises defense by 1. *'Crystal Charm:' Raises defense by 2 and speed by 15. *'Rabbit's Foot:' Speed increases by 40. Provides protection from Paralysis. Raises defense by 3. *'Baseball Cap:' It has the logo of your favorite baseball team. Raises defense by 5. *'Cheap Bracelet:' Raises defense by 5. *'Mr. Baseball Cap:' It is said to have been given to Ness' friend by a famous player at the ballpark. Raises defense by 6. *'Copper Bracelet:' Raises defense by 10. *'Holmes Hat:' It makes you feel like the great detective, Sherlock Holmes, when equipped. Raises defense by 10. *'Hard Hat:' Raises defense by 15. *'Silver Bracelet:' Raises defense by 15. *'Night Pendant:' Provides protection from Flash via absorbing the light of a flash attack. Raises defense by 15. *'Flame Pendant:' Provides protection from Fire. Raises defense by 15. *'Rain Pendant:' Provides protection from Freeze. Raises defense by 15. *'Earth Pendant:' Provides protection from Fire, Freeze and Flash. Raises defense by 16. *'Sea Pendant:' Provides protection from Fire, Freeze and Flash. Raises defense by 20. *'Gold Bracelet:' Raises defense by 30. *'Coin of Slumber:' Raises defense by 30 and luck by 10. *'Star Pendant:' Provides protection from Fire, Freeze, Flash and Paralysis. Raises defense by 30. *'Platinum Band:' Raises defense by 40. *'Coin of Defense:' Raises defense by 40 and Luck by 13. *'Coin of Silence:' Raises defense by 45 and luck by 16. *'Mr. Saturn Coin:' Raises defense by 47 and luck by 18. *'Diamond Band:' Raises defense by 50. *'Lucky Coin:' Raises defense by 50 and luck by 20. *'Charm Coin:' Raises defense by 50 and luck by 20. *'Tailsman Coin:' Raises luck by 25 and defense by 60. *'Pixie's Bracelet:' Provides protection from Sleep. Increases Luck by 10. Raises defense by 60. *'Shiny Coin:' Raises luck by 30 and raises defense by 70. *'Cherub's Band:' It increases your defense. Helps keep you from being hypnotized, and it also increases your Luck by 20. Raises defense by 70. *'Souvenir Coin:' Raises luck by 35 and defense by 80. *'Goddess Band:' Provides protection from Sleep. Increases Luck by 30. Raises defense by 80. *'Hawk Eye:' Allows you to see in the dark. *'Piggy Nose:' If you wear this on your nose, you can find and root out magic truffles. Can be used many times. ...let me explain about Magic Truffles. They are a kind of mushroom that grow in damp places, like at the base of big trees. They are almost always buried , so they cannot be seen. If you find one and eat it, it is said to greatly restore a person's PP! You can see more info about the wondrous Magic Truffle after you have obtained one. *'Franklin Badge:' Passively reflects against lightning and light based attacks. |-|Goods= Important Items *'ATM Card:' His bank reserves can hold up to $9,999,999. *'Bad Key Machine:' The "Machine that Opens Doors, especially when you have a slightly bad key" machine. Opens any locked door. *'Sound Stone:' If Ness touches this to his forehead and concentrate on his thoughts, "Your Sanctuary" melodies can be heard. *'Pencil Eraser:' Apple Kid's invention. It makes something blocking Ness' way that looks like a pencil disappear in just a second. *'Eraser Eraser:' Apple Kid's invention. The Eraser eraser erases eraser statues that block Ness's way. *'Receiver Phone:' Allows Ness to receive calls but he cannot call with it himself. Foods *'Bag of fries:' Heals 24 HP. *'Banana:' Heals 25 HP. *'Bean croquette:' Heals 42 HP. *'Beef jerky:' Heals 150 HP. *'Boiled egg:' Heals 42 HP. *'Bottle of DXwater:' Heals: 1 PP. *'Bowl of rice gruel:' Heals 216 HP. *'Brain food lunch:' Heals 300 HP and 50 PP. *'Bread roll:' Heals 30 HP. *'Calorie stick:' Heals 60 HP. *'Can of fruit juice:' Heals 6 HP. *'Chef's special:' Heals 200 HP. *'Cookie:' Heals 6 HP. *'Croissant:' Heals 60 HP. *'Cup of coffee:' Heals 12 HP. *'Cup of noodles:' Heals 40 HP. *'Double burger:'Heals 90 HP. *'Fresh Egg:' Heals 80 HP. *'Gelato de resort:'Heals 30 HP. *'Hamburger:' Heals 50 HP. *'Kabob:' Heals 120 HP. *'Kraken soup:' Completely refills everyone's HP. *'Large pizza:' Heals 240 HP. *'Lucky sandwich:' Can heals either 60 HP, 240 HP, or all HP, and 5 PP, 20 PP, or all PP. *'Luxury jerky:' Heals 300 HP. *'Magic pudding:' Heals 40 PP. *'Magic tart:' Heals 20 PP. *'Magic truffle:' Heals 80 PP. *'Mammoth burger:' Heals 204 HP. *'Molokheiya soup:' Heals 84 HP. *'Pasta di Summers:' Heals 110 HP. *'Peanut cheese bar:' Heals 108 HP. *'Picnic lunch:' Heals 80 HP. *'Piggy jelly:' Heals 300 HP. *'Pizza:' Heals 300 HP *'Plain roll:' Heals 80 HP. *'Plain yogurt:' Heals 168 HP. *'Popsicle:' Heals 18 HP. *'Protein drink:' Heals 84 HP. *'PSI caramel:' Heals 20 PP. *'Royal iced tea:' Heals 60 HP. *'Skip sandwich:' Increases speed and heals 6 HP. *'Skip sandwich DX:' Increases speed and heals 6 HP. *'Spicy jerky:' Heals 252 HP. Intelligence: Gifted (Poo remarks how well he managed to use PSI without any training. Regarded as a bright child by several characters) | Nigh-Omniscient (Gained the power of the Sea of Eden, which was described as the Supreme intelligence and Truth of the Universe) Weaknesses: Pacifist. Gets home sick if he hasn't called/visited home recently, though this weakness no longer had an affect on him as the journey went on. Summoning The Player requires a bit of time and is only accessible if the outcome desires it | Same as before Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Pre-Magicant= *'PK Rockin:' Powerful psychokinetic wave that assaults all enemies. *'Teleport:' Allows immediate teleportation to anywhere he has previously been. *'Paralysis:' Freezes opponents by making them too numb to move. *'Shield:' Reduces the damage in half and reflects enemy attacks back at them. Can be layered to become stronger. *'Lifeup:' Heals himself and his allies. *'PK Flash:' Causes instant death, makes enemies cry or makes them feel strange or become numb. *'Hypnosis:' Victim falls asleep. *'Healing:' Removes status alignments. Can revive allies after they've fallen. |-|Post-Magicant= *'PSI Fire' - An array of fire that burns a row of enemies. Is able to harm psychic barriers. *'PSI Freeze:' Causes a very cold wind to swirl around an enemy that does ice damage and can freeze them. Can decrease their psychic shield. *'PSI Thunder: '''Launches multiple thunderbolts that hit random enemies. Eliminates psychic shields. *'Super Healing:' Completely restores health to one ally. *'PSI Magnet''' - Absorbs the enemies psychic energy. *'PK Starstorm' - A barrage of falling stars rains down on the enemy for great damage *'Brainshock' - Causes the enemy to become disoriented. *'PSI Shield:' Protects or reflects psychic attacks. Lasts for a few hits but can be layered *'Refresh:' Restores some HP after each turn (10%) *'Offense Up:' Boosts his strength and destructive capacity *'Defense Up:' Boosts his durability *'Offense Down:' Lowers the attack of enemies. Can be layered by casting multiple times. *'Defense Down:' Lowers defense of enemies. Can be layered by being cast multiple times. *'Quick Up:' Increases an allies speed. *'Defense Up:' Increases allies defense. *'4th-D Slip:' Grants an almost guaranteed escape from battle. *'PK Beam:' In its weaker forms it damages an enemy, in it's second strongest form it instantly kills a foe and its strongest form deals ridiculous damage to all enemies. *'Brain Cyclone:' Makes all foes feel strange. *'Darkness:' Blinds an enemy. *'Shield Off:' Dissipates an enemies shield. *'PSI Block:' Stops PK from being used. *'Telepathy:' Communicates with someone's mind. *'PK Ground:' Causes an earthquake that assaults all enemies. Can make enemies trip over and can't be blocked reflected by any kind of PSI. Key: Pre-Magicant | Post-Magicant Others Notable Victories: Animdude (Five Nights at Freddy's) - Animdude's profile (Both were at Low 2-C, Animdude had prior knowledge and was bloodlusted, Ness was restricted to his avatar form, and speed was equalized) Galeem (Super Smash Bros.) - Galeem's profile (Both were at Low 2-C, speed was equalized, and Ness was in avatar form) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ninten (Earthbound Beginnings) - Ninten's profile (7-B keys were used, speed was equalized and Truth of the Universe was disabled) Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kids Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Human Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Time Users Category:Nintendo Category:Teenagers Category:Superhumans